Firsts (Faberry Week 2013)
by Musicfutbolfan6
Summary: Firsts: Faberry Week 2013. Day 1 & Day 2 & Day 3 & Day 4 & Day 5 & Day 6 & Day 7, complete. Thank all of you guys who reviewed and favorited it. I had a super fun time writing this.
1. Blind Date

**Hey, this is my first FaberryWeek participating, and I haven't written in a while specifically a one-shot so bear with me. This is set during NYADA and Yale. (Santana and Brittany along with Kurt and Blaine are still together.)**

**Blind Date!**

* * *

"Santana," Quinn whined.

* * *

"Really Kurt, I'm busy tonight," Rachel stated.

* * *

The day was nice and warm, not extremely hot for the ending days of Yale students or no more class days in the case of freshmen. The birds chirped and the little café in the middle of the university was practically empty except for the few scarce tables here and there. Quinn sat sipping her cup of coffee a Hemmingway book in front of her as her eyes skimmed the pages entranced by the story. The blonde looked just as beautiful as she had during all stages of her high school. Her blonde hair was not as long as when she had been a Cheerio, but not as short during her Punk time. Her style much like the Quinn everyone knew, varied with time right now with something a bit more comfortable for the weather shorts and a nice blouse. Enjoying her serene afternoon Quinn lost herself further into the book only to be disturbed by her blaring phone. Not bothering to check the caller id Quinn answered, upset she had been abruptly pulled out of a loving romance.

"What?"

'_Hey to you to bitch?'_

"Santana."

'_It's nice talking to you again. I'm good thank you for asking?'_

"Santana."

'_Yeah, I just got out, you're a completely considerate friend, Quinn.'_

"Santana! What is it that you need?"

'_You in the city by eight tonight.'_

"Not going to happen."

'_Actually it is. I already got your Yale buddies to help out. Your clothes have already been sent, only you are needed to come with. I expect you on the train in twenty minutes your ticket has been paid. I'll be picking you up at the station in three hours. See you here Quinnie! Bye!'_

Before being able to retort Santana hung up. Sighing Quinn stood up knowing her friend was serious and made her way to the train station. She'd be a dead woman if she wasn't on that train.

* * *

"Kurt," Rachel shooed. "Honestly go, Blaine is waiting for you. Go have a lovely evening for yourself."

"But Rachel," Kurt cut in.

"No buts, now go," Rachel claimed shoving the boy out of the apartment. "I'll be fine here."

"Fine," Kurt sighed before the door could close. "But do me one favor. Meet me here tonight at eight."

"Really, Kurt, I'm busy tonight," Rachel stated.

"Being alone?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, but eight 'o'clock. Don't be late."

Handing over a card, Rachel glanced at it before nodding her head, _La Mirabelle_, nicely covered the card in an elegant script.

Calling over his shoulder, "Oh and Rach! Dress to impress!"

* * *

"What's up bitch?" Santana greeted seeing her blonde friend step off onto the platform.

Quinn looked up from her phone, smiling. "Hey Santana."

"Q!" Brittany jumped onto Quinn, squealing.

"Hey B," Quinn chuckled. "What am I doing in New York?"

"You've got a date," Brittany duh-ed.

"Wait what," Quinn did a double take.

"Yeah," Brittany continued. "Didn't Sanny tell you…you've got a blind date."

"Santana," Quinn whined.

"Hey not my fault you need someone," Santana replied.

"I don't need anyone," Quinn huffed. "I am perfectly content being single."

"Sure you are," Santana laughed. "You're a bitter single person."

Quinn only glared.

"Anyway," Santana went on, "We need to go shopping. Get you a dress for tonight, let's go."

* * *

"I am not wearing that," Quinn denied looking at the skimpy outfit Santana was showing her.

"But it shows your ass," Santana pointed out.

"It makes me look like I'm selling myself for money."

"What about this one, Q?" Brittany suggested coming up to the pair with a simple yet sink tight black dress, a V neck and a black belt right under.

"Brittany," both Santana and Quinn stated. "You're a genius."

Brittany only frowned, "It's just a dress…"

* * *

"Rachel, where are you?" Kurt questioned tapping his foot impatiently.

_'I'm going...I'm almost there.'_

Santana stood next to him peeking into the restaurant were Quinn was playing on her phone.

"Where is she?" The Latina whispered.

"On her way," Kurt replied before going back to the call, "Fine, just hurry up."

* * *

Quinn sat at the small French restaurant adjusting her dress. Mumbling to herself the blonde stood up for the bathroom: "Great dragged away from my novel just so I can go on a date where my date ditches me."

* * *

Arriving at the restaurant Rachel looked around. She didn't see Kurt, pulling out her phone the diva called him. She got several looks towards her outfit as she waited on the dial tone. Rachel donned a short black skirt with a white tank top and a black blazer. Her heels were black and caught every guy attention within a ten foot radius. About to give up, Kurt picked up.

"Kurt where are you?"

_'Rachel, I'm not going.'_

"Wait so what the hell am I doing here?"

_'Just ask for the reservation under Faberry.'_

"Faberry? What is that?"

_'Just do it.'_

"But Kurt-"

She was met with the dial tone again.

* * *

Being led through the small family owned bistro, Rachel came upon her own table near the back on the second floor. The restaurant was dimly lit and Rachel found the secluded area extremely romantic and to her taste. Settling into her seat Rachel took a moment to observe the table. There was another person here and from the way the napkin had been folded and the lip stained on the glass, Rachel could conclude it was a woman. But why? Little by little the pieces fell into place as Rachel took a look around and let the information pile up. As she came to her conclusion, her date made their appearance.

* * *

"Rachel?" Quinn questioned in disbelief. Out of all the people she could imagine, Rachel was not one of them.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked perplexed, what was Quinn doing here? Up until that moment Rachel didn't know what her afternoon would hold. As she heard Quinn and looked at the blonde, it hit the petite brunette. "I'm going to kill Kurt."

Quinn couldn't help, but giggle as she saw Rachel's face dawn upon realization. It was pretty cute seeing Rachel work something out. Taking a seat across from her date Quinn smiled.

"You look good Rachel," Quinn commented looking over the brunette.

Blushing Rachel bit her lip, "Thanks...you do too, that dress looks gorgeous on you."

"So this is slightly awkward," Quinn laughed.

"I guess," Rachel mentioned. "Did I say I was going to kill, Kurt?"

"I think you did," Quinn grinned. "But not if I kill Santana first."

"Santana set this up then?"

"Either her or Kurt."

"Blaine's to nice and Brittany would've been blunt and obvious about it. At least that's what I've gathered with living with her."

"Oh yeah...they live with you. So how does that work?"

"We bought another screen to separate Santana and Brittany's room from the rest of the apartment. So we're all split by screens...I don't know how Kurt does it."

"Kurt loves being a girl," Quinn pointed out. "However, I don't think that living with a diva and one of his ex-bullies is what he had in mind when he'd leave for college."

"Probably...although, you never know," Rachel rolled her eyes and moved her hand in a swirl around her temple. "He's pretty crazzzzzy."

The pair laughed as the waitress came to take their order, interrupting the conversation.

While the young waitress took Quinn's order Rachel took her time to look over the blonde. She was still as beautiful as she had been during every instance Rachel has seen her.

"So how have you been?" Quinn asked once she had ordered, the fact wasn't lost on her that Rachel has stared. It made a warm feeling enter the pit of her stomach.

"I've been good," Rachel replied. "As much as I love NYADA I'm glad my first year is over."

"I second that," Quinn chuckled. "Yale...well, it definitely lives up to its name."

"Oh right I' sitting next to Ms. Ivy League here."

"Don't give me that tone, Ms. Winner of the Winter Showcase."

Rachel's eyes widened.

"You know about that?"

"Please other than the multiple pictures up of Facebook, I saw you perform."

"Live?"

Quinn nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me? We could've spent time catching up after it?"

Quinn opened her mouth only to stop herself. Why had she left? "Umm...I don't remember...I might have had an exam the next day."

Rachel nodded her head, "Just make sure it doesn't happen again. It's good seeing you in New York. You make it feel more like home."

This time Quinn blushed, Rachel always knew the right things to say.

* * *

Surprisingly the pair had an extremely good time alone. They even ended up arguing over who would pay the bill. Quinn insisting they split it and Rachel establishing she wanted to pay. In the end they both had offered their cards and to their surprise it had already been paid, courtesy of Sugar Motta, who had rooted for them as a couple since senior year.

As Quinn opened the door to the street, the pair talked.

"You know," Quinn thought. "It's not too late, wanna go on a walk?"

Rachel smiled, "Sure. After all we're gonna walk home anyway. You're staying with us right?"

"I would guess so."

"Good."

"Quinn?"

"Mmm?"

"When did you become open about same-sex relationships?"

"Never had a problem with them…since when did you turn bi?"

"Always have been."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"That's cool…I think."

"I suppose…did I tell you about the girl that I ended up leaving at the carnival because I left crying due to a clown. It was one of the funniest date disasters that has ever happened."

"It cannot be worse than my date who left me drenched in the rain because he forgot to close the convertible top."

"Please do tell."

"After you!"

* * *

"C'mon," Rachel laughed. "You totally did not bluff that!"

"Of course I did," Quinn snorted. "I had to. She would've been crushed if I'd beaten her."

"I don't think so, Quinn," Rachel mentioned unlocking the door.

"Guess I am staying," Quinn took note as she saw her luggage at the door of Rachel's room.

"Appears so," Rachel replied. "Look at us Ms. Fabray a first date and we're already living together and sleeping in the same room."

"Date?" Quinn questioned. "Are you sure about that Ms. Berry."

The light teasing was gone from the room.

"I would hope so," Rachel whispered. "I had a very nice time tonight Quinn."

"I did to," Quinn agreed. "And I meant…I mean, I would enjoy calling that a date."

Rachel smiled. "Does that mean we might have more?"

"No," Quinn watched as Rachel's smile fell. "It means I am declaring that we will have more."

Rachel sniggered, "You're a dork."

"Nope," Quinn popped the 'p'. "I'm an Ivy League Dork."

"Hey Quinn," Rachel asked as the pair settled onto the couch to continue their fun night.

"Yeah, Rach?"

"What does Faberry stand for?"

Quinn paused to think, it had seemed strange when she walked into the restaurant and asked for her table.

"I haven't the slightest clue, Rach, not a clue," Quinn expressed.


	2. Dress Up Day

**Here we go, thank you for all of those who reviewed the previous chapter. Faberry Week Day 2: Kid Faberry Dress Up Day!**

**So Lucy Caboosey never happened. Quinn has always been thin and instead of brunette hair she was a dirty blonde. And they're all in kindergarten!**

* * *

"I want to be a Power Ranger singing super sensation," Rachel presented.

* * *

"I'm not Lucy when I'm a cowgirl," Lucy spoke. "The name's Quinn, Quinn Fabray."

* * *

"Anyway class," Ms. Holiday introduced. "You know tomorrow is dress up day as who you'd like to be when you're older. You all know you can be whatever you want, it's just for fun. At the end of the day you'll be working with a partner to make a drawing or collage of what you learnt about each other."

The class of five and six year olds squealed with glee. They couldn't wait for the next day, as they all got picked up from William Elementary School.

* * *

"Papa," Rachel Berry shouted seeing her father Hiram walk up to the school.

"Hey there little star, how'd my little girl do today?" Hiram asked chuckling at his daughter.

"I did great," Rachel rattled on about her day. "Guess what tomorrow is?"

"What?"

"Guess!"

"Mmm, I don't know…food day?"

"No, silly papa," Rachel giggled. "It's dress up day!"

"Oh and what are you going to be wearing?" Hiram asked.

"The pink power ranger suit, duh!"

* * *

"Lucy how was your day?" Judy asked her daughter when she got into the car.

"It was fun mommy," Lucy replied.

"And what did you do today?"

"We worked with paint," Lucy explained. "And tomorrow I get to be a cowgirl?"

"Cowgirl?"

"Yeah! You know like a cowboy, but instead a cowgirl!"

"And why is that dear?"

"Because its dress up day!"

* * *

"Alright class," Ms. Holiday started the morning off. "How do we want to do this?"

The class was really excited, the children barely containing their excitement.

The teacher continued, "I'm going to call up your name and you'll introduce us to what you are. This is totally random calling okay?"

The class chorused back to her: "Okay!"

Ms. Holiday smiled, she loved working with children. "Okay, Brittany you go first."

The small blue eyed blonde stood up from her spot in the circle. She was dressed in a rainbow tutu and tie-dyed tank top, her head band had a horn coming out of it.

"I'm a unicorn," Brittany said. "I'm a unicorn cause I'm awesome! And they're awesome!"

The class laughed and sniggered at the girl. Pouting Brittany's eyes filled with tears until Rachel interrupted.

"I think that's great, Brittany," Rachel replied. "They are awesome!"

Brittany didn't need to know that Rachel knew they were fake, she just wanted to make her blonde class mate feel better.

Ms. Holiday smiled softly at Rachel's level of comfortableness with others. "Okay, Noah how about you?"

"It's Puck, Ms. H," Puck clarified. "I, I want to be a badass."

Ms. Holiday's eyes widened while the rest of class questioned what a badass was. The smaller boy dressed in all black with a blue bandana.

"Oooh," Lucy taunted. "Puck said a bad word."

"No I didn't," the boy replied.

"Not important," Ms. Holiday intervened. "Tina?"

The Asian girl stood up nervously, "I want to be a doctor when I'm older."

The girl was dressed in a lab coat with a clipboard to complete the look.

"Alright," Ms. Holiday said. "Santana?"

"I want to be," Santana stated. "I want to be a famous soccer player."

The Latina donned black shorts with a red jersey and the name Lopez on the back.

"Soccer is for boys," Finn whined in the back ground.

"And whining is for girls, Finessa," Santana retorted.

Finn shut up and glared while Santana smirked as she sat down.

Ms. Holiday shook her head, what was she going to do with these kids. "Okay, Finn how about you go next."

Finn stood up proudly, "I want to be a soldier. I want to be a hero." He was dressed in cargo pants and a black t-shirt.

"Rachel," Ms. Holiday asked once Finn had taken his place again.

"I want to be a Power Ranger singing super sensation," Rachel presented herself, she was wearing her pink ranger Halloween costume except for the helmet.

The children also laughed at her costume everyone except Sam and Puck who thought that was really cool.

"Kurt," Ms. Holiday urged on.

The well-dressed boy stood up, "I want to be a designer."

"Haha," Puck sniggered. "That's for girls."

Kurt pouted as he plopped down only to be hugged by Mercedes.

"Lucy," Ms. Holiday sighed. Kids were complicated.

Lucy stood up, her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail a hat covering the rest of her face. She were a button up white polo shirt with a brown vest. Her jeans were a dark navy blue and they contrasted boldly with her brown riding boots.

"I'm not Lucy when I'm a cowgirl," Lucy spoke. "The name's Quinn, Quinn Fabray and I want to be a cowgirl."

"What's a cowgirl?" Artie asked.

Quinn sighed, because when she was a cowgirl she was Quinn, "It's a cowboy that's a girl, duh."

"Yeah Artie," Rachel explained. "Cow and then the gender appropriate word. So for Lucy—"

"Quinn!" Quinn corrected.

"Sorry, Quinn," Rachel continued. "It would be girl, but if it was you then it would be boy."

Artie just nodded slightly confused.

Clapping her hands Ms. Holiday let out a deep breath it was going to be a long day. "Mike, you should go next."

* * *

"Okay Quinn and Rachel," Ms. Holiday announced the last pair. "Get to work on your art pieces."

Quinn and Rachel hovered over to their table. They never really talked in all reality, Quinn was friends with Mercedes and she kinda talked to Santana and Brittany. And Rachel, Rachel talked to Sam and Mike sometimes to Puck, but that was it.

"So…" Rachel drawled out. "What do you want to do?"

"I think we should make a collage," Quinn answered.

"Okay," Rachel answered.

The pair worked silently on their art piece. Not being able to be quiet for a long time, Rachel was the first to start talking.

"So…what made you want to be a cowgirl, Lu-I mean Quinn," Rachel questioned. "I thought you'd be a princess."

"Just because I'm blonde a girl that doesn't make me want to be girly," Quinn responded. "You're a girl why are you a power ranger?"

"Fair point," Rachel mused. "I like the color pink and I think they're awesome."

"I like cowboys and horses," Quinn mentioned. "I don't want to be the one needing to be saved like all the girls in movies."

Rachel nodded her head, she agreed with that. "Me neither."

Quinn grinned at the comment. "Rachel? Why haven't we talked before?"

Rachel furrowed her brow, "Because Mercedes doesn't talk to me…and you don't talk to Mike or Sam."

"Oh…can that change?" Quinn asked.

"Sure, Lucy," Rachel answered in a heartbeat. "I mean Quinn."

"Lucy is fine," Quinn laughed. "But only from you if I'm dressed as Quinn."

"Cool," Rachel beamed.

"So what do you want to do…new best friend?" Quinn asked.

"You should come over after school," Rachel shouted happily. "I think there's an episode of power rangers where the rangers are dressed like cowboys."

"That is so cool!" Quinn shrieked. "I want to see that."

The pair grinned as they worked on their own thing.

Ms. Holiday observed them from afar, maybe the day hadn't been that bad. Santana and Brittany were talking, Mercedes and Kurt were playing, the boys were being boys, but she'd gotten two of the most different students together, and they seemed to be getting along just fine. Tuning back into their conversation, Ms. Holiday did everything in her power to not laugh.

"Hey Rach?"

"Yeah Quinn?"

"Why singing sensation?"

"Oh cause I want to be on Broadway…"

"Broadway?" Quinn questioned. She'd heard the name before, but didn't know what it was.

"Oh Lucy," Rachel tutted. "I have so much to teach you."


	3. Back In TIme

**A/N: Later than what I'd hope, but here you go. Faberry Week Day 3: Time Travel**

* * *

"I'm you," Older Quinn stated. "I thought you'd know."

"That's impossible," Punk Quinn muttered.

"Well, I'm here." Older Quinn said. "And we are having a talk."

* * *

_2035_

"Sugar are you sure we should be down here?" Harmony asked biting her lower lip.

The other girl waved her off with the hand that wasn't holding onto her best friend.

"Harmony, please," Sugar spoke. "No one's been down here in forever."

"What if mother finds out? Or worse yet mom? Or even worse Aunt Santana?" Harmony panicked.

"Harmony would you breathe, Aunt Quinn nor Aunt Rachel will find out and my mother please, she'll just be happy that I'm like her," Sugar replied rolling her eyes.

"But Sugar?"

"Harmony would you trust me."

Sugar had turned around to look at her best friends blue eyes. Harmony nodded and the pair smiled only to jump when they heard a crash.

"What the hell was that?" Harmony asked gripping onto Sugar.

"I don't know," Sugar whispered. "C'mon we got to keep going."

"If we die because you're being an idiot, I'm going to bring us back to life just so I can kill you again."

"Please, as if, this isn't some cheesy scary movie from our parent's time."

"Mother and Aunt San would kill you if you called them old."

"Yeah," Sugar laughed. "Now I think the noise came from over here."

"That's it we're dead!" Harmony muttered following Sugar through the basement.

They rounded the corner and Sugar was the first to scream.

"AH," Sugar shrieked. "My eyes, my eyes!"

"What is it!" Harmony shouted her eyes closed.

"Ah!" Two more yells came.

"Wait," Harmony paused opening his eyes. "I know that voice, Melody?"

"Harms?" Melody responded. "And why is it that you can call me by my middle name? Only Mother is supposed to do that."

"What are you doing here?" Harmony questioned.

"Well," Melody blushed, "Funny thing, Ryder and I were just—"

"Wait," Sugar repeated. "Ryder is here."

"Hi sis," Ryder greeted.

"What the hell is my sister doing with your brother, Sugar?" Harmony inquired.

"I don't know," Sugar answered. "I didn't even know Kitty was going to be down here…Ryder even less."

"You guys," Harmony made a face. "You guys were fucking right?"

"Ew," Kitty 'Melody' cried. "NO! I was not having sex with Ryder, he's like a brother. Geeze, Harmony!"

"Anyway," Sugar distracted. "Totally not the point! What are you doing here?"

"Hiding from ma and mami," Ryder murmured.

"Why?" Harmony asked.

"Oh please," Kitty sighed. "Like you haven't noticed. Aunt San and Aunt Britt are done talking to each other and Mother and Mom are at cutting each other's throat ever since they found out."

"Found out what?" Harmony pursued.

"You haven't told her yet?" Kitty turned to Sugar who started shifting.

"I was," Sugar deflected. "Today actually."

"Tell me what?" Harmony demanded.

Sugar hesitated, "It turns out that mami slept with Aunt Quinn."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Harmony shouted.

"Yeah," Sugar scratched her head. "Except it wasn't the first time."

"…"

"I mean," Sugar exhaled.

"She means that Aunt San and Mother have been having an affair since college," Kitty informed.

"Why am I only hearing about this now?" Harmony said.

Kitty shrugged and Sugar shook her head Ryder slumped his head.

"I don't know," Kitty muttered. "I tried talking to both of them about it, but they won't budge. It had something to do when they were seniors…something about Uncle Finn…I don't know…and then Uncle Brody is involved."

* * *

"Harmony there you are," Rachel mentioned seeing her older daughter walk by. "I need you to do something."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harmony questioned.

Rachel furrowed her brow, "Tell you what, sweetheart?"

"That the affair is what is costing us our family? Why did I have to hear it from Sugar and Kitty?"

"Melody knows?" Rachel stated.

"It's Kitty and yes…" Harmony mentioned. "Why?"

"It's a long story," Rachel sighed. "We wanted to keep you out of it, Harmony. We didn't want anyone to get hurt."

"Well you did a fantastic job," Harmony spat.

Rachel about to respond was interrupted by Santana barging in.

"RACHEL!"

Rachel turned to glare at one of her ex-closest friends, "What do you want?"

"Right now isn't a time to be angry at me," Santana panted. "I know you're pissed, but Brittany just disappeared!"

"She's probably out," Rachel replied.

"No," Santana gasped. "She was talking…well yelling at me through the shower door and all of the sudden she's gone. All I hear is running water so, I check and she's gone."

"Santana," Rachel reasoned. "That is impossible and you know it."

Santana's shoulders slumped. "I know it sounds that way, but I swear Rachel, I wouldn't lie about this."

"Well you used to not lie about a lot of things," Rachel snarled.

"Please…" Santana mumbled.

"I think you shoul—" Rachel didn't get to finish.

"KITTY!" Ryder screamed bursting into the living room.

"Ryder?" Harmony wondered. "Kitty's not here, I thought she was with you."

"Uncle Brody," Ryder wheezed. "Shit! It worked…Uncle Brody—"

"Breathe," Harmony ordered.

And the boy took a deep breath before continuing. "He sent…*gasp for air* he sent Kitty and Sugar back in time!"

"WHAT!" Rachel and Santana shouted.

Ryder flinched at the pitch before being tackled onto the couch.

"What did you just say?" Harmony demanded.

"Uncle Brody," Ryder cleared his throat. "He sent Kitty and Sugar back in time to fix this."

His hands made a gathering motion around the room. "But…he didn't send them alone…he sent Ma and Aunt Quinn back as well."

That's all he could say as he saw Rachel and Santana faint.

* * *

"Where are we?" Sugar questioned as she looked around.

"Ow," Kitty moaned. "I think I hit my head."

"Kitty," Sugar hissed. "Pay attention."

Kitty glared as she got up and dusted herself off. "Sorry."

"Never mind and help me figure out where we are," Sugar stated.

The couple made their way around the parking lot filled with cars. They passed a tree and bus stop with a bench. Next to the bench was an old newspaper and Kitty bent to pick it up, Sugar walked up to a near building. Kitty dropped the paper as her eyes came in contact with the date while Sugar froze on the spot staring at the sign.

"SUGAR!" Kitty whisper-yelled hoping to get the attention of the older girl.

But Sugar wouldn't move, she was glued to the sign above the building.

"Sugar…"

"Kitty," Sugar swallowed. "I think we're in Lima…"

Kitty shook her head, "Sugar…I don't think that's the worst of it…"

"What do you mean?"

"Sugar we're in 2012."

* * *

_2012_

"Ouch…would you get off of me Quinn," Brittany gritted out.

Quinn only glared, "I'm going, Brittany!"

"Well then hurry up," Brittany growled.

"Umm, Britt," Quinn paused.

"What?"

"You're naked," Quinn pointed out.

And it was true, Brittany and Quinn had landed outside of a house. Quinn had landed dressed coming home from work and Brittany had been teleported from her shower.

"Bloody fucking perfect," Brittany muttered as she stood up.

Luckily the house's yard they landed in had clothes out in the yard. Being as secretive as she could, Brittany grabbed some undergarment, pants and a shirt along with a hoody from the clothing line. They all fit.

"You can turn around now," Brittany spat out. "I'm decent."

Quinn didn't turn.

"Quinn," Brittany repeated.

"Brittany," Quinn whispered. "We're not in New Haven anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

* * *

"Is that Mother?" Kitty asked as they approached the bleachers and cheerleading practice.

Punk Quinn was leaning against the fence talking with Cheerios Brittany and Santana. They looked exactly the same just a decent amount of years younger.

"Yeah," Sugar answered.

"Sugar? What are we doing here?"

"I don't know."

"How the fuck are we back in Lima?" Brittany wanted to scream.

"I don't know," Quinn replied.

The pair had decided to abandon where they had landed and had decided to scamper away to gather information on where they were. They'd been walking a total of three blocks when both had the dawning thought of where they were.

"Well let's go to our parents," Brittany stated. "That way we can arrange a journey home."

Quinn nodded her head as they turned the corner to walk to their old neighborhood. As they walked silently, they passed an old bookshop and pastry café.

"Hey Britt," Quinn called.

"Don't call me that," Brittany responded.

"I'm sorry…but," Quinn faltered. "Wasn't the old pastry café moved to central Lima?"

"Yeah…so?"

"And the bookstore demolished?"

"Yes, Quinn…and your point?"

"Then why are they still here?" Quinn asked.

That stopped Brittany and she walked back to stare at the two buildings.

"What the fuck?" Brittany whispered.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Sugar asked.

Kitty turned to look back at Sugar, the younger girl was walking towards the school building.

"Where does it look like?"

"You can't interact with anybody," Sugar exclaimed. "It could screw up time! Haven't you ever seen any time traveling film!"

"No," Kitty replied. "They're all really dorky."

"You're insane," Sugar retorted. "Now c'mon, we should go."

"Go where?"

"I don't know," Sugar stopped. "We should just wander around the city and find a place to sleep tonight, c'mon."

* * *

"Quinn," Brittany spoke, the pair had been walking around Lima. No one seemed to recognize them and the pair enjoyed not being stopped. They'd come to the conclusion that they weren't in new current 2035.

"Mm," Quinn hummed. This trip had given her time to think about her relationship with the blonde.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you and Santana…you know? Were Rachel and I not enough? Were we not your loved ones?"

Brittany was trying her hardest to keep her tears and anger at bay.

"I-," Quinn sighed. "I don't know. We slept together one time during college. When you and she were done and Rachel and I hadn't officially gotten together. She'd just had a pregnancy scare with Brody and I was angry and curious about sex with a woman. She's my best friend, I felt safe."

Gritting her teeth together, Brittany forced herself to listen.

"I understand that," Brittany tried calming herself down. "But why did it continue? Were we not enough?"

Quinn hesitated, "I don't know Brittany. I actually don't know. And you were more than enough…I don't think I could live with myself if you guys thought you weren't enough."

"Well than," Brittany spoke slowly. "This changes nothing. We still want those divorces."

Quinn's head fell. "I know."

"Good," Brittany stated. "Now…what are we going to do?"

Turning to look around her, Brittany failed to see a pair of kids who bumped into her.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Sugar mentioned not looking up.

"Sugar?" Brittany asked.

"Ma?"

"Hey, Sugar?" Kitty looked up from a map she'd purchased. "Aunt B?"

"Kitty?" Brittany blinked.

"Maybe we're not in 2012," Sugar commented.

"Nope," Kitty shook her head. "We are…except we weren't the only ones sent back."

"Wait 2012?" Brittany questioned.

"Yeah," both teenagers nodded.

"Holy fuck," Brittany exhaled. "Quinn."

"Mother's here?" Kitty asked.

Brittany only nodded. "Quinn Berry-Fabray get your ass over here!"

"What, Britt?" Quinn groaned as she walked up to the other blonde.

"We went back in time," Brittany mentioned.

"Ha, that's funny," Quinn laughed.

"Not a joke, mother," Kitty butted in. "Look at the published date of the paper."

"Melody?" Quinn questioned as she looked down at the paper, turning pale. "Sugar?"

"Hi Aunt Q," Sugar waved.

"Fuck!" Quinn muttered. "Like how? What the fuck? Holy shit! B! I think I'm having a heart attack or a mental breakdown. That's it, I'm losing it. My wife being away and wanting a divorce has driven me over the edge. I'm not here…I'm dreaming…"

"Should we knock her out or something?" Sugar commented.

Brittany shook her head, "No, she's just rambling like Rachel used to. So what have you two done?"

"Nothing," Kitty supplied. "Wandered around a bit, saw you guys…what did my mom wear!...didn't interact with anyone…you know."

Brittany nodded. "So now what?"

* * *

_2035_

"YOU SENT MY DAUGHTER BACK IN TIME!" Rachel shouted into Brody's ear.

"I might of," Brody whimpered.

"Why the fuck would you do that?"

"I was tired of seeing you depressed," Brody mentioned. "I sent Kitty, Sugar, Quinn, and Brittany back in time to fix Quinn delaying herself from telling you she loved you."

"You can't mess with stuff like that," Harmony piped up.

"It's not like she's changing everything," Brody sighed. "I sent the four of them back so they'll work as a team. You all deserve to be happy."

"You're still a dead man," Rachel gritted out.

* * *

_2012_

"So how did we get here?" Brittany questioned.

The four of them were checked into a motel near the outskirts of town.

"I have no idea," Sugar breathed out.

"Any theories, Quinn?" Brittany asked.

"Other than the mere fact that we went back in time, no?" the Yale graduated surmised.

"Well I got one," Kitty intervened. "I found this note in my pocket, that I'm sure wasn't there before. It says, and I'm reading it verbatim: 'Kitty, if you're reading this it worked. I sent you back in time, yes it sounds crazy, but I did. I sent you and Sugar along with Brittany and Quinn. I'm giving you a second chance, talk to young Quinn and knock some sense into her. This is your opportunity to make sure you have a happy future. Don't screw it up, kid.'"

"Wait, the fuck?" Sugar cursed.

"Sugar," Brittany reprimanded. "Don't curse."

"Sorry…"

"So, this is my chance," Quinn mumbled. "How, I'm at least twenty years older and Rachel would never believe me."

"Then you have to talk to your younger self," Kitty pondered.

"NO!" Sugar shouted. "You could destroy the whole universe."

"Stop being a drama queen," Kitty rolled her eyes. "You need to man up mother and talk to mom. Face your problems head on."

"Then why am I here?" Brittany questioned.

"Maybe this is your chance to talk to mami," Sugar suggested.

"Then why are we here?" Kitty inquired.

Sugar had no answer for that.

* * *

"Hey," Kitty greeted.

Her nose crinkled how the fuck did her mom tolerate her punk stage living under the bleachers, it stunk. The good part was that no one was here.

"Umm," Punk Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Hi?"

"You're Quinn right?" Kitty acted, thank god her mom had enlisted her in acting classes.

"Yes," Punk Quinn took a drag from her cigarette. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you…actually someone needs to talk to you," Kitty introduced.

"Well they need to look for me and not send someone," Punk Quinn shook her head.

"Well lucky for you," Older Quinn stepped out. "I'm here."

"Who the fuck are you?" Punk Quinn gasped, cigarette dropping to the floor.

"I'm you," Older Quinn stated. "I thought you'd know."

"That's impossible," Punk Quinn muttered.

"Well, I'm here." Older Quinn said. "And we are having a talk."

"You're crazy," Punk Quinn laughed.

"Sure…I am," Older Quinn ignored. "Now, listen we have a lot to cover. Starting with your relationship with Santana and ending with Rachel."

Punk Quinn raised an eyebrow again and older Quinn matched her.

"I'm listening…"

"In about a year and a half you're going to sleep with Santana," Older Quinn informed. "I don't know if what I'm about to tell you will stop that, but it might. After that it will take another few months for you to have the drunken guts to call up Rachel and ask her out on a date. So I'm here to save your ass and tell you to tell her now. Screw what others think, you're dressed like that, so screw it. The people who care about you won't judge and those that will don't care."

"What am I supposed to do?" Punk Quinn asked her eyes gathering tears.

"Sing to her," Kitty supplied. "She loves that…or at least go back to glee. Show her you care."

"And who are you?" Punk Quinn questioned wiping her tears.

"I'm the result of your happiness," Kitty grinned. "Believe me, this is worth it."

* * *

"Santana," Young Brittany frowned seeing Young Santana run out of the room.

"Still running is she?" Sugar brought up appearing around the corner and walking into the choir room.

"Who are you?" Young Brittany asked.

"My name's Sugar," Sugar informed.

"You're not from here," Young Brittany stated.

"You've always been a genius," Sugar chuckled.

"Do you want something?" Young Brittany mentioned.

"Me," Sugar commented. "No…her maybe…"

Older Brittany decided to walk into the room at her cue.

"Hi Brittany," Older Brittany greeted.

"Me?" Young Brittany questioned.

"Yep," Older Brittany smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I want you to know," Older Brittany sighed. "That no matter what happens, don't ever let Santana go. Don't ever let her even if she says so."

Young Brittany smiled, "I don't plan to…"

"Good," Older Brittany mentioned standing up, "Sugar let's go."

Sugar bopped her head and stood up.

"Wait," Younger Brittany paused. "Sugar? Is she?"

"Yeah, Brittany," Older Brittany grinned.

"I knew it," Younger Brittany exclaimed.

* * *

"Wait what did she know?" Sugar asked her mother as they met up with Quinn and Kitty.

"That you were our kid," Brittany answered. "Don't ever underestimate me, Sugar."

"Never gonna happen," Sugar mentally noted. "Here they come."

Quinn and Kitty rounded the corner, Quinn's arm around Kitty's shoulder as the pair laughed.

"How'd it go?" Brittany asked.

"As good as I can hope," Quinn smiled, "Although I think Kitty might have given me a heart attack."

"What did you do?" Sugar's eyes widened.

"Nothing," Kitty defended herself, "I might have just hinted that they were going to have kids."

* * *

_2035_

"Bring them back," Santana demanded.

"I am," Brody answered. "I'm looking for them. It's a complicated thing."

The computer was set up next to the machine, and Brody was doing his thing looking for them. Santana, Rachel, Harmony and Ryder hovering over him.

"Well…" Rachel stated growing impatient.

"I'm going," Brody complained. "Stop pressuring me."

As his hands worked on the keyboard, an alarm started sounding and the light bulb at the top of the machine started blinking red.

"What does that mean?" Ryder asked.

"Nothing good," Brody whispered.

"What do you mean!" Harmony shrieked.

* * *

_2012_

"Hey Sugar," Kitty commented.

"What?"

"When we get back can you ask Harmony out? Please, I'm tired of waiting," Kitty yawned.

"How'd you know?"

"Please, you're just a subtle as Aunt San and Aunt Britt's feelings…or my parent's feelings for each other."

"That's good or bad?"

"Take it either way just ask her."

* * *

_2035_

The house was quiet when Quinn woke up next to Rachel on her own bed. Her clothes still in their closet, and Harmony and Kitty in their respective bedrooms. Standing up Quinn ventured out to the rest of her home. She didn't make it far before Quinn followed her.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel?" Quinn whispered.

"Are you feeling okay, baby?"

"Rach? When was the last time we got into a fight?"

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows confused, "Umm…two nights ago about you not doing the dishes…why?"

Quinn smiled, "What about Santana? When was the last time she came over?"

"I don't know," Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "I saw her early yesterday…when she dropped Ryder off from lacrosse with his girlfriend, Marissa, and Kitty. Are you feeling okay, baby? You're starting to worry me."

"I think I'm fine," Quinn commented. "Just one last question…when did we start dating?"

"After Regionals Senior year," Rachel bit her lip. "You hinted at us before, but nothing happened until then. Baby, are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"I'm great," Quinn grinned. "I'm more than great, I'm perfect."

Rachel only grew more confused, but that disappeared when Quinn's lips met her own.


	4. Riots

**A/N: Faberry Week Day 4: Historical A.U.**

**This one is a angsty. I'm sorry, but I hope you like. It takes place in 1969.**

* * *

"So you can spend your whole life miserable?" Santana commented looking at her best friend.

* * *

"I have too," Quinn murmured, "Or else I'm gonna be skinned alive Brittany."

* * *

Lucy Quinn Fabray had it all, she was the all American beauty. Blonde hair, green eyes, perfect figure the epitome of the late 1950s, except it was close to the 1970s. She had everything going for her, she'd studied at Yale a dropped out when her boyfriend came back from war. Her now fiancée was about ready to burst of joy at getting married. Quinn on the other hand was not. She didn't want to be face with 'the problem', she didn't want children yet, she didn't want to be a typical housewife. But most of all Quinn didn't want to be in love with Rachel Berry, her kinda best friend. She didn't want to be in love with her because it hurt too much. It hurt too much to not have any one.

* * *

"Rachel," Quinn hissed seeing the brunette waver her way through the yard. "What are you doing here? You know my mother and father will kill you if they see you! And you can't be here!"

"Why?" Rachel laughed greeting Quinn with a kiss on the cheek. "Has the good sergeant Hudson declared me a sin or a danger to you?"

Quinn wiped at her cheek, not missing the way Rachel's smile fell. "Don't do that!"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Do what? Kiss you or make fun of the future husband."

The small brunette crossed her arms as she mocked.

Quinn sighed, "Either…I'm gonna be married Rachel. We can't keep doing this, it's-it's wrong."

"Wrong to whom?" Rachel huffed. "To your family, to the world, or to you?"

"Rachel…I can't."

"Why can't you run away with me?"

"We'd be shunned…we can die."

"Isn't worth it? Isn't what we have worth dying for?"

Quinn hesitated as she pulled away from the brunette.

Muttering under her breath, Rachel kicked at the ground, "Unbelievable."

"Rach," Quinn frowned. "You're asking me to choose my family over you."

"No," Rachel shook her head. "I'm asking you to pick your heart over society's standards."

Quinn bit her lip. "I can't."

"I know, you've made that clear enough."

"I'm sorry."

"Sure…will I be seeing you at the protest?"

"You know I can't go to New York for the gay protest…not when my father will probably get called in to stop it."

"Of course."

"Are you going?"

"I have to…Santana and I are leading it, and Mercedes is helping us."

Quinn's eyes widened.

"Don't go," Quinn pleaded. "You'll get hurt."

"It's worth getting hurt over," Rachel mentioned as she looked back at a frightened Quinn.

"You'll die, Rachel," Quinn stressed.

"I'm already dying," Rachel chuckled satirically.

Quinn glared, "He's not part of this Rachel."

"You marrying him is killing me enough, Quinn."

"You'll actually die," Quinn stated angrily.

"I'd rather be dead than see you make that mistake!" Rachel shouted.

"It's not a mistake," Quinn whispered.

"Could've fooled me," Rachel mumbled as she stood up to go.

"Rachel," Quinn said, her hand reaching for the brunette's. "Promise me you won't go, please. Promise me you won't go. I can't stand seeing you die."

Rachel looked down at their linked hands.

"I can't promise you that, Quinn."

Yanking their hands apart Quinn stood up, she turned the brunette around and lowered her lips to Rachel's. The kiss was rushed and to the point.

"Promise me," Quinn panted, tears forming.

"I can—"

"Promise me!" Quinn begged, tears streaming down her face.

"Quinn…"

"God dammit RACHEL! PROMISE ME!"

"I'm sorry," Rachel whispered. "I can't promise you that. They need me. I'm sorry Quinn."

With that Rachel pecked Quinn's lips one more time before dashing away from the Fabray residence.

* * *

"C'mon Rachel," Mercedes urged. "We need to go."

"But…" Rachel delayed. "I know I have to go…it's just I was waiting for Quinn, I thought she'd show."

"Really? You're leaving us for white chocolate," Mercedes stated. "She's not in support of what we do."

"Plus, Rae," Santana interrupted. "You've missed the last three rallies…we can't let you be involved if you miss the rallies."

"I know," the smaller brunette sighed. "I'll meet you there, I promise. I won't miss this protest, I know this is our biggest opportunity."

"Rachel," Mercedes interrupted. "Why do I do what I do? Why am I a civil rights activist?"

"Because you're fight for blacks' rights," Rachel answered. "Because you are people as well."

"Exactly," Mercedes nodded. "Just like Santana fights for Hispanic rights and you fight for Jewish rights! And both of you fight for gay rights! And we all fight for women rights! We are activist!"

"Rae," Santana continued. "You can't put all of our work on halt because of a girl. I know you're in love, but she's not going to change."

"Rachel," Mercedes intervened. "We need to do this…or are you going to throw everything you've done away?"

"So you can spend your whole life miserable?" Santana commented looking at her best friend.

"I'll be there." Rachel nodded her head. "Let me say goodbye. I'll be there."

Santana and Mercedes shook their heads. "Fine."

* * *

"Guess you're not coming," Rachel muttered to herself.

The small brunette wandered around the Fabray's street. She lingered on the corner of the block looking into Quinn's room. The light on, she could see Quinn's silhouette chatting with another female silhouette. She stared longingly into the window, observing how a third silhouette entered the room-Finn Hudson's. Turing away from the window Rachel looked down at the letter in her hand and shook her head. She needed to leave if she planned to make it to the protest.

* * *

"I can't believe you Quinn," Brittany fumed. "You're just letting her go!"

"I have too," Quinn murmured, "Or else I'm gonna be skinned alive Brittany."

"And I'm not! She's going to that protest," Brittany informed. "Santana and Mercedes left!"

"What about Rachel?"

"She was going to say goodbye apparently."

"Really?" Quinn smiled, maybe she could convince the brunette to not go.

"Quinn," Brittany sighed. "This is her protest, she needs to be there….and in all honesty you should be next to her."

"Britt…"

"No!" Brittany exclaimed. "I have to go, I'm not wasting my possible last night with the love of my life arguing with you."

At her exclamation Brittany stormed out of the room, just as Finn entered.

"What happened there?" Finn laughed.

"Go away," Quinn groaned.

* * *

"You came?" Santana shouted.

"Of course I did," Rachel chuckled. "You didn't think I'd let you down, did ya?"

"Of course not!" Santana mentioned. "You ready?"

"What do you think? The police won't know what hit them when they try to arrest all the gay people at Stonewall. Now get me a drink, I'd rather be drunk off my ass when I die!"

Santana cheered to that and made her way to get five more drinks. As she came back she settled herself between Brittany and Rachel. Mercedes was their hugging her boyfriend Sam, Brittany was there supporting her own girlfriend and Rachel was there with a small smile.

"Here's the round for us," Santana established handing a beer to Brittany, Rachel, Mercedes, and Sam. "To our fight!"

"To our fight!" The comrades shouted.

* * *

The letter Rachel had, was never found. It was never delivered. It never made it to Quinn's hands.

* * *

"It was a nasty riot," Judy Fabray commented with Alexa Pierce, Quinn, Samantha Evans, Nancy Abrams, and Carole Hudson. "Very nasty, so many deaths."

Quinn paled at the news.

"Such a waste of life," Carole imputed.

"Was it? They were all…you know…gay," Nancy whispered.

"That's true," Judy agreed. "I'm so sorry about your losses though…I heard they had been taken against their will."

Alexa and Samantha's eyes filled with tears.

Sniffling Alexa answered, "Yes…Oh Brittany…she was to young."

"And my poor Sam," Samantha cried. "If only Mercedes and him had decided to not join their friends."

"Wait," Judy interrupted. "Sam was with Mercedes, the Jones' girl?"

"Yes," Samantha answered.

"Don't you know," Nancy stated. "Mercedes helped organize the riot. She was friends with that good for nothing Latina…Satanana…Santan…oh whatever and the Berry girl."

"Santana," Quinn murmured. "And Rachel…their names are Santana and Rachel."

The adults turned to look at the youngest woman in the room.

"Well," Carole continued. "It doesn't matter anymore, they're both dead."

It felt like they had stabbed Quinn and the next words that fell from the mother's felt like light-years away. The sounds were muffled and all Quinn could hear was a buzz. She felt sick, her vision faded to black and she fell backward with her mother's words echoing in her head: "Good riddance."

* * *

There was no funeral. None for Santana, Rachel or Mercedes. There was a small gathering for Sam and Brittany, but nothing past that.

Quinn felt numb. She saw Brittany and Sam's casket lowered into the ground. She saw how Samantha sobbed over her lifeless son, she saw how she insisted that Sam be buried next to Mercedes even though no one cared for the girl.

Quinn witnessed Brittany's parents cry over the life of their daughter. She saw Alexa argue with Mr. Pierce about having Santana's body moved neared Brittany's. Quinn saw Alexa get her way and try to also have a place for Rachel. She saw…and she saw that fail.

Quinn felt empty when she walked to Rachel's tombstone. It was in the old and dirty part of the graveyard. It was disgusting. Quinn felt disgusting.

"Rachel," Quinn sobbed. "Why couldn't you promise me? Why couldn't you do that? Why? Why did you leave me? Are you happy? You said you'd rather be dead than dying, are you happy?"

She spent her afternoons weeping, up until the wedding. And after the wedding she still wept missing the girl who'd made her feel special.

* * *

Quinn Hudson didn't have anything. She had an empty heart and a broken soul. She's lay on her bed at night and cry. Muttering and cursing her dreams. The only thing Quinn had was a silver band full of bland promises. The only thing Quinn had was a guardian angel.


	5. Not Me

**A/N: Faberry Day 5: Body Switch! Had an awesome and tremendously fun time writing this, sorry if its jumpy and that its late.**

**Just FYI Character Body (Actual Character) {for example in Props. Rachel (Tina) it's actually Tina). I hope I don't confuse anyone.**

* * *

"WHY THE FUCK AM I IN SANTANA'S BODY!" Quinn shouted. "AND WHY IS TINA IN MINE!"

"Tina," Rachel took a deep breath, "Why am I in your body?"

"Forget Chang! Get me out of Berry's body!" Santana screamed.

* * *

The glee girls had decided to have a sleep over to prep themselves up for regionals junior year. The sleepover had been organized by the fantastic duo Mercedes and Kurt, and had been held at Rachel's, and it was strictly girls (and Kurt) only.

It was Saturday morning and Rachel's alarm had just turned to six am, when two people got up.

Rachel was up immediately, her body so used to her routine that her brain just woke up. It had just turned six, then why was Rachel finding it so difficult to open her eyes. She felt so out of her zone. Across the room, Santana's eyes snapped open, and in her opinion it was way too early to be up.

"What the fuck?" Santana whispered. She hated being up at the crack of dawn, and six am was the crack of dawn.

Looking around both Santana and Rachel met each other's gazes, before looking at the other occupants in the room.

"AHH!" Rachel screamed.

"HOLY FUCK!" Santana shrieked.

That woke up the remaining occupants of the room, Kurt jumped about a foot in the air, Mercedes' hand came in contact with her chest, Brittany started waking up, and Quinn slept through the noise.

Mumbling to himself, annoyed and still partially asleep, Kurt spoke: "Rachel, would you calm down. What has you screaming at six am in the morning?"

"Actually it's six ten, Kurt," Rachel pointed out.

"Tina?" Mercedes asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "What are you doing up?"

Rachel, or in this case Tina's body turned to look at Mercedes.

"I'm not Tina, Mercedes, I'm Rachel," Tina (Rachel) replied.

"Haha," Mercedes chuckled. "That's funny, T."

"I'm not Tina, dammit," Tina (Rachel) stomped her foot.

"Sure, sure," Kurt waved off. "Now since you're done with this little prank, I'm going to back to sleep, Tina."

"I'm not Tina," Tina (Rachel) fumed. "I'll prove it to you!"

Tina (Rachel) stomped her away towards Rachel's body. "If I'm Tina, than how do I know that under my pajama top is a red bra!"

Kurt's eyes widened, as did Rachel's and Mercedes uttered: "TMI, Tina!"

"I'm NOT TINA!" Tina (Rachel) bellowed. "I'm Rachel!"

"Alright," Kurt's arms came up in a surrender position. "If you're not Tina, and you're Rachel…than who's in Rachel's body?"

"That would be me porcelain," Rachel (Santana) answered, looking up from under her shirt.

"SANTANA!" Kurt and Mercedes concluded.

"Would you not check me out," Tina (Rachel) exclaimed.

Rachel (Santana) snickered, "Had to make sure you weren't lying…nice abs by the way Berry."

Tina (Rachel) turned red from embarrassment and frustrated.

"Okay, now I am confused," Quinn murmured.

"Santana?" Mercedes asked, looking at the Latina.

"No," Santana (Quinn) responded. "Why would I be Santana? I'm Quinn."

"Because," Brittany stated. "Santana's body is speaking."

"Okay," Kurt sighed and rubbed his temples. "If Santana is in Rachel's body, and Rachel's in Tina's, and Quinn's in Santana where is Tina?"

The group of girls looked to the remaining sleeping body, Quinn's.

"WHY THE FUCK AM I IN SANTANA'S BODY!" Santana (Quinn) shouted. "AND WHY IS TINA IN MINE!"

That woke Quinn (Tina) up, the startled blonde (Asian) looked around.

"Why am I looking at myself?" Quinn (Tina) asked. "I must be dreaming, right?"

"Tina," Tina (Rachel) took a deep breath, "Why am I in your body?"

"Forget Chang! Get me out of Berry's body!" Rachel (Santana) screamed.

"Okay," Mercedes intervened. "Can we all take a deep breath and relax. There has got to be a logical explanation to this."

"Okay than, Wheezy," Rachel (Santana) mentioned. "Explain."

The Jewish (Latina) bulldozed her way over to Mercedes. Her finger pointed out and buried into her glee mate's chest. Brittany hopped up from her crisscross applesauce position and slid in between her girlfriend (secret) and Mercedes.

"Sanny," Brittany whispered. "I need you to calm down, okay?"

Rachel (Santana) didn't do anything, still too angry at not being in her own body. Seeing no reaction, Brittany leant over and kissed her.

"BRITTANY!" Tina (Rachel) shouted. "Stop kissing me."

"But it's not you," Brittany frowned. "It's Santana."

"But she's in my body," Tina (Rachel) whined. "And it's weird."

"Well ignoring that disturbing news," Quinn (Tina) mentioned. "How are we going to do this, I mean Mike is on his way to pick me up. And we don't know how long this will last. So?"

"Well he can't know," Santana (Quinn) established. "If he does we are all ending up in a psychotic mental hospital."

"I can't lie to him," Quinn (Tina) blurted.

"Well we can't exactly tell him," Rachel (Santana) disputed.

"Looks like we're too late," Tina (Rachel) stated hearing the doorbell ring. "Santana you need to answer the door."

"What, why?" Rachel (Santana) complained.

"Are you an idiot," Santana (Quinn) spoke. "You're in Rachel's body. This is her house."

"Callate Fabray," Rachel (Santana) growled. "Fine."

And together all seven members trudged up the stairs to greet Mike.

* * *

"Umm hi," Mike greeted waiting on the other side of the door.

Rachel (Santana) just nodded him in. Mike just wavered on his feet not knowing if he could come in.

"Come in Mike," Tina (Rachel) sighed. "Honestly, Rachel just forgot to phrase it."

Mike still didn't move and Rachel (Santana) groaned: "Just get in Chang."

Mike's eyebrow's raised in surprise and everyone else shook their head, this was not going well.

"Okay," The Asian boy nodded. "Good morning."

He was a proper gentleman and Quinn (Tina) smile in adoration, Tina (Rachel) however did not and backed away slightly as actual Tina's boyfriend approached. Mike if he noticed the movement didn't show it and kissed Tina (Rachel) as he normally would.

Pulling away from Tina (Rachel) who had let out an "Eeep" at the kiss only quirked his eyebrow.

"Okay," Mike drawled. "What's going on?"

All the glee girls and Kurt looked elsewhere.

"Tina?" Mike questioned, looking at Tina (Rachel). "…Unless…you aren't Tina."

"Surprise?" Tina (Rachel) laughed nervously.

Mike shook his head, "If you aren't Tina, then I'm gonna guess Rachel?"

"How'd you know?" Quinn (Tina) guessed.

Mike shrugged his shoulders, "Her speech at the door…and by the way, Rachel greeted me, I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that was Santana."

Rachel (Santana) nodded, "Yeah, Chang nice."

Mike smiled proud of his reasoning, "So then, I'm assuming Kurt is still Kurt and Mercedes is still Mercedes…"

"And how would you know that pretty boy?" Mercedes proclaimed.

"If it wasn't true, you would not be as calm as you claim to be," Mike surmised.

"True," Kurt thought. "Okay so if we're all normal, then who's your girlfriend?"

"Well not Britt," Mike pointed out. "She's still her…Santana is rather decent at the moment."

"I resent that comment," Rachel (Santana) established.

"Amway," Mike continued. "So that leaves Quinn…or Tina."

Quinn (Tina) smiled as she threw herself onto Mike and planted a kiss on the unsuspecting dancer.

"Whoa," Mike laughed. "Hi T."

"Okay," Santana (Quinn), "Can we stop the PDA, I think I'm gonna be sick if I see myself do that."

"So now what? Regionals are coming up and we can't go out if we don't have our strongest singer," Quinn (Tina) worried.

"Well," Tina (Rachel) assumed. "Santana sing."

Rachel (Santana) backed away, "Wait what?"

"Sing," Tina (Rachel) ordered.

And she did, and she sounded like a blend of Rachel's voice with a smoky undertone.

"So we still have me, but with a slight edge," Tina (Rachel) surmised. "We can do it…we just got to survive this week of school."

* * *

"Tina," Santana (Quinn) questioned, "Where is my Cheerios uniform?"

Quinn (Tina) hesitated, "I wanted to feel more comfortable."

"I'm gonna get kicked off the team!"

"I'm sorry Quinn."

"Whatever," Santana (Quinn) hissed.

"Quinn?"

"What?"

"Don't kill Rachel…"

"What are you talking about?"

But Quinn didn't get a reply all she saw was herself walk away.

* * *

"SANTANA!" Tina (Rachel) hissed walking up to herself. "What are wearing?"

"Morning Berry," Rachel (Santana) laughed. "You should've seen my face…or actually your face when I discovered you had normal clothes in your closet."

"What are wearing?"

"Umm clothes."

"That's not my style."

"Please Berry, you've gotten hit on more times today than in your whole life. You should be thanking Aunty Snix."

"Just don't ever say that again…just don't ruin me."

"Like you don't do that on your own."

"Whatever, Satan…just impress the right people okay…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'll give you a clue…I love blondes with varying eye shades."

* * *

Exhausted from keeping character, Tina (Rachel) trudged her way into the choir room. Expecting to be alone she was met with Santana or Quinn actually who was reading a book.

"Quinn?" Tina (Rachel) questioned.

"What?" Santana (Quinn) sighed. All she wanted was peace and quiet was that too hard to ask for? "What do you want Berry?"

"Rough day?" Tina (Rachel) asked.

"You could say that," Santana (Quinn) groaned.

"How's it been being Santana? I mean…"

"Frustrating, I'm like walking around eggshells with Brittany. No matter what, she's expecting me to be her, but she still knows I'm not her."

"Sucks."

"And you?"

"It's interesting…Mike is nice, but having him around is weird…I saw Finn flirting with Santana it was amusing…" Tina (Rachel) laughed. "It also made me realize how much of a dick he is. So thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"You were always trying to get me away from him…so thank you."

"You're welcome?" Santana (Quinn) answered.

"…Hey, Quinn?"

"…yeah…"

"So Brittany's kissed you…"

"Yeah…"

"Don't kill me…"

"Berry what are you talking about?"

But Quinn didn't get a verbal response, instead she felt Tina's lips land on her own.

"What the fuck, Rachel!"

"I'm sorry…I've just been…you tend to see these signals."

"Me send signals, what are you talking about?"

"Tina…she read your diary."

"I'm killing her!"

"She didn't mean to…I asked her to. We were at your house, and your mom dropped it off in your room. So…you know…"

"You had no right!"

"I'm sorry, but is it true?" Tina (Rachel) whispered. "Are you…do you…like me?"

"…"

* * *

"Santana," Quinn groaned, "It's three am, what do you want?"

"_Look into the mirror!"_

"San…" Quinn moaned as she stood up.

"_Just do!"_

Getting up the blonde walked over to her mirror.

"I'm back."

"_So am I baby, it feels so right!"_

"When did it happen?"

"_I don't know…why do you think it happened?"_

"Well after I kissed Rachel, we felt this weird feeling…like a lulling…"

"_You kissed Berry!"_

"Shut up! She kissed me."

"_Sure, but way to go!"_

"It was just a kiss. It meant nothing."

"_Sure it did…you've been crushing on her since freshmen year…here's your chance…And she likes you…she kissed you…so you're getting your girl tomorrow?"_

"No…and it could've been a spur of the moment."

"_C'mon Q, don't be a pressed lemon!"_

"I'm not…now I'm going to sleep, night Santana."

"_Night Quinn Fabgay!"_

* * *

"Hey Berry," Quinn called walking into the choir room.

"Good morning Quinn," Rachel replied. "I see we're all back in shape."

"You owe me something!"

"And wha—" Rachel didn't finish. "Mmph."

"Go out on a date with me?"

"Answer my question."

"Yes."

"Than yes."


	6. Bye-Bye

**A/N: Assassins...Here I go...First time I write something like this...I hope I did okay.**

* * *

"You're here to kill my client," Quinn stated looking directly into Rachel's familiar brown eyes.

Rachel's lips tilted up in a tainting smirk. "You've got that wrong, princess. I'm not here to kill your client, I'm here to kill your client's husband and take your client to my suppliant."

* * *

Rachel stood next to a body. A dead motionless body. Her eyes devoid of any emotion. Her posture stiff as she looked at her blood-red knife. A lifeless sinister leer formed across her face.

* * *

"You're here to kill my client," Quinn stated looking directly into Rachel's familiar brown eyes.

Rachel's lips tilted up in a tainting smirk. "You've got that wrong, princess. I'm not here to kill your client, I'm here to kill your client's husband and take your client to my suppliant."

"Hasn't anyone told you," Quinn surmised, "Not to talk to strangers."

Rachel laughed and pulled out a cigarette, "Yeah…but one people think assassins are crazy…and two we're not strangers."

"Of course we are," Quinn said in disbelief.

"You're wrong," Rachel mentioned. "I've gotten to know you really well, Ms. Fabray."

"So you know my last name," Quinn laughed. "Shocker…not that hard."

"That's where you're wrong yet again Quinn," Rachel informed. "I make sure I study my…enemies, no…my opponents or challenges very well. I get to know them inside and out…gain their trust, learn those weaknesses."

The pair had been circling each other. Quinn mirroring all of Rachel's movements, and Rachel growing more confident with every stride.

"You see Quinn," Rachel drawled coming in closer. "I know you…I know you have mommy and daddy issues."

Quinn froze.

"I know Quinnie," Rachel taunted. "I know you do this work because you lost your two best friends to this field. Santana, died protecting her wife, Brittany was it?…they were both in the what? The Mafia? The workforce? You know…I know you know, you told me."

Glued to her place, Quinn's eyes widened in fear as Rachel approached her. Every step made her quiver in anticipation, a hunter stalking its prey.

"I know you became a body guard…wrong an assassin to avenge them…your heart is black Quinn. But I know that somewhere in the back of that pretty little head of yours, you enjoy this. You enjoy seeing others pay…after all assassins are what, crazy."

"Stop," Quinn gasped. "You don't know what you're saying."

But that didn't stop Rachel, on the contrary it gave her a thrill. And the small dance they were doing became a much more intricate tango, step forward-step back.

Rachel chuckled, "I know how you like to be kissed, I know how you like to be fucked. I know all your weaknesses, Quinn Fabray…"

Quinn was panting now and her back was pressed firmly against the wall. Rachel's breath came out in puffs against her neck, and against her will, Quinn's eyes rolled back a throaty moan leaving her lips.

"But most of all," Rachel whispered. "I know what your becoming soiled into this life has done to you…I know, you're terrified of falling in love…and I know I've trumped that with a hook, line, and sinker…because Quinn, you want to know what."

Quinn couldn't reply, her lungs burned with anxiety and her thoughts swirled with lust.

"You've fallen," Rachel crooned, "Both literally and figuratively…you've fallen into my clutches…you've fallen into my love for you…and there's nothing you can do about it."

With that Rachel pulled out her knife, and brought it tantalizing slow up to Quinn's face. The tip of the blade traced Quinn's lips and Rachel's eyes sparkled with glee. Quinn forced her hazel orbs open, her green eyes followed the delicate fingers and stiff blade.

"You know Quinn," Rachel grinned. "I never got to tell you my name."

Quinn struggled as she tried to speak, but that only caused the knife to knick her. A trickle of blood made its way down Quinn's lips where is was swooped up Rachel's tongue, a strangled moan left both girl's lips.

"Aw," Rachel cooed. "Don't do that Quinn, I don't want your face to be mauled. It's to angelic, to perfect and it does not deserve that…"

Quinn's eyes closed and tears began to gather.

"Princess," Rachel murmured, "don't cry…you're too pretty to cry…"

"Let me go," Quinn mumbled weakly as the knife was moved from her mouth.

"I can't do that, Quinn," Rachel mentioned. "You know I can't."

"Please…"

"I'll tell you what," Rachel smiled. "You figure out my name, I'll give you three guesses…if you get it right, I'll let you kill me and go…you get it wrong, well than, let's hope you don't. Does that sound like a good deal, Quinn?"

Quinn nodded as her eyes shut tight as she tried to think of any clues that would help her. Rachel had been right, they weren't strangers, but they'd never-well Quinn never learnt her name. Her mind brought her to the first time they met.

* * *

"_Hello," a timid Rachel greeted walking up to Quinn._

_The street was busy, as expected for Time Squares. Quinn only jerked her head in acknowledgment, her vision focused on a couple down the street. Their names Rory Flannigan and Sugar Motta, her mission kill Rory and retrieve Sugar for her boss._

"_Excuse me," Rachel tried again._

"_What?" Quinn hissed as she lost sight of the couple._

_Rachel laughed internally when she saw Quinn start checking her out._

"_I was just wondering if you could help me."_

"_With what Miss?"_

"_I have an extra ticket to tonight's show of 'Sweeney Todd' and you seem like the type who would enjoy seeing a show, would you care to accompany me," Rachel posed._

"_We just met Miss," Quinn pointed out._

"_True, but you saved me," Rachel lied._

"_You must have me confused," Quinn gritted out, she'd lost them._

"_So is that a no?"_

"_What will it take for you to leave me alone," Quinn sighed._

"_Be my date," Rachel smiled in triumph._

* * *

"_This is my favorite musical," Rachel chit-chatted. "It' the fifth time, I've seen it and you?"_

"_Musical aren't my thing," Quinn surveyed the area, her eyes landed on a couple in a few rows in front, Rory and Sugar._

"_Well," Rachel said. "I think you'll find this to your liking…after all Lucy Barker reminds me of you…your appearance…she's a great character."_

_Quinn quirked an eyebrow, she let her eyes study the couple. She'd get them at the end of the show and thank…whatever her name was for taking her to the show._

* * *

Quinn's eyes snapped open and in a ragged breath she let out: "Lucy!"

Rachel's eyes sparkled with mirth, "No."

* * *

_Rory Flannigan was dead and Sugar, she was devastated. Quinn was eccentric, her joy for death and thrill stayed within her. Artie Abrams her boss, still needed her around, to get rid of some pests as he would call them. His next target was a woman, a woman named Harmony Drew, and it was Quinn's task to dispose of the bitch._

"_Hello again," Rachel greeted._

"_Hello," Quinn mumbled. Her eyes following Harmony's figure as she dismounted. Harmony loved riding a pass time since she was a child. Sugar cheered from the stands, best friends stuck together._

"_I was wondering," Rachel proposed. "Are you busing tonight?"_

"_Yes," Quinn spoke not bothering to make eye-contact._

"_You know," Rachel brought up. "Harmony…Ms. Motta and she will be at the Plaza Bar later tonight. They're spending the night in each other's company."_

"_How do you know this?" Quinn questioned._

_Rachel shrugged, "I have my ways…so, would you care to join me for a drink tonight, Ms. ?"_

"_Fabray," Quinn stated. "Sure."_

* * *

"_This room is exactly what I imagine in __The Great Gatsby_,"_ Rachel pondered._

_Quinn nodded her head distractedly as she observed from the window Sugar and Harmony make there way into the Plaza._

"_We should go," Quinn mentioned._

"_Have a sip first," Rachel handed her a glass._

_Quinn stared at it, "I'm good thank you."_

"_Please," Rachel stated. "I insist."_

_Quinn did, and the night became a blur. She didn't succeed her assignment this time._

* * *

"Daisy," Quinn guessed.

"Strike two," Rachel replied.

* * *

"_I'm beginning to think," Quinn commented leaving the bed. "That I'm going insane."_

"_And why is that?" Rachel questioned sitting up._

_The sheets no longer draped around her bare torso._

"_Because," Quinn sighed. "I keep coming back…and my mind is a haze."_

"_Maybe you need to relax," Rachel suggested. "You know, that boss of yours…he seems like a load of bull."_

"_He is," Quinn snorted. "And you're probably right."_

"_Well how about this," Rachel supplied. "Come back to bed first and then we can stay here for the day…watch a movie…eat…and then I'll take your mind off anything you want."_

"_I like that idea," Quinn mumbled as Rachel's lips descended onto her shoulder. "Take off your locket…last time it hit me in the eye."_

_Rachel's laughed filled up the room._

* * *

"_What are you watching?" Quinn muttered as her eyes opened and her ears were filled with noise._

"_Friends_," _Rachel smiled. "Sleep well."_

"_Splendid, actually," Quinn lazily beamed._

"_That was the plan," Rachel cooed._

"_I haven't seen that show in a while," Quinn mentioned._

"_I love it," Rachel grinned. "My parents named me after the character…it's a home token you know…"_

"_I know."_

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up your past."_

"_It's okay," Quinn whispered. "I know the cross I carry is a token…like the R in your locket."_

"_Exactly…"_

"_I wish I could forget."_

"_How about I help you take your mind off of it."_

* * *

The R, the show…Quinn took a deep breath, this was her final chance.

"I know your name."

"Oh do you," Rachel quirked her eyebrow.

"Yes…" Quinn muttered. "Your name…your name is…"

"Yes, Quinn?"

* * *

"It's Rachel."

* * *

The knife clanged against the floor.


	7. Living Partners

**A/N: Day 7: Roommates…wow this week went by really fast…can't believe this is the last one…anyway, I hope you enjoy. This takes place in New York and the cast is either in their junior or sophomore year of college. So let's go.**

* * *

"Honestly, Santana," Rachel exclaimed. "I'll be fine! It's one semester, you go enjoy California with Brittany!"

"You still are getting a roommate."

"Santana, go, you're going to be late. I'll be fine, I swear, I don't need a roommate."

* * *

"Berry," Santana groaned as she saw Rachel drag her suitcase closer to the door.

"Go," Rachel ordered. "Brittany's already there and she's waiting for you."

"But that's a L.A. and Kurt's in Paris for a few months! And you're stuck in Brooklyn!"

"It's not that sketchy...and I survived here before."

"You had Kurt!"

"He's gay, Santana!"

Santana looked stumped, "But he was still a guy."

"A guy who's less intimidating than me," Rachel pointed out. "Why are you so stubborn...are you afraid for me? Are you worried about me?"

"...yes," Santana meekly answered. "I just want you to be okay."

"I'll be fine," Rachel smiled.

"You need a roommate."

"No."

"Yes!"

"Not gonna happen."

"Berry don't argue with me."

"Honestly, Santana," Rachel exclaimed. "I'll be fine! It's one semester, you go enjoy California with Brittany!"

"You still are getting a roommate."

"Santana, go, you're going to be late. I'll be fine, I swear, I don't need a roommate."

Just then a knock on the door was heard.

Santana smirked: "Too late."

* * *

"Surprise!" Quinn grinned watching Rachel's eyes widen. "I'm your new roommate!"

"Quinn?" Rachel asked. "But how? Yale is not that close..."

"Studying the semester at NYU's theatre department to complete my second major of drama."

"This is amazing!"

"I know," Quinn smiled.

"I've missed you," Rachel whispered.

"Me too," Quinn sighed into the hug.

* * *

"Rachel," Quinn called. "Where is the cereal?"

It'd been a week since Quinn moved in, and after attending class for the first week, Quinn was tired out. Rachel on the other hand couldn't wait to explore the city with Quinn and not in the typical tourist places and spots to visit, but much more common and fun. However, Quinn still didn't know where everything was so Rachel had to lend her a hand.

"Left cupboard above the microwave," Rachel answered finishing her shower.

"K, thanks," Quinn munched on her cereal. Turning around the blonde almost dropped her plate coming into visual contact with Rachel in very short shorts and a bra. "...morning Rach."

"Good morning Quinn," Rachel smiled. "Sleep well?"

Coughing Quinn blushed, "Yeah…you?"

"I slept like a baby."

"Cool…um Rach?"

"Yeah…"

"Did you forget something," Quinn signaled to her outfit.

"Oh shit," Rachel cursed, looking over herself. "Fuck, sorry…I forgot you're not used to this…let me go change."

"Wait," Quinn paused. "I don't mean to make you change your routine…but since when do you curse?"

"Please," Rachel laughed taking note of how Quinn's eyes lingered on her abs. "After living with Santana for about two years, it's kinda hard not to."

"Course…and," Quinn waved her hand again. "Being comfy like that?"

"Oh, this was all Brody," Rachel replied.

Quinn made a face: "Brody? Your gigolo ex-boyfriend?"

"The one and only," Rachel agreed. "He taught me how to be comfortable in my own body."

"Oh…" Quinn mumbled taking another spoonful of her cereal.

"Yeah…he's an alright guy," Rachel commented. "Not my boyfriend material, but a nice guy nonetheless."

Quinn absentmindedly nodded, clapping her hands at the stiff silence that encased them, Rachel excused herself.

"Well…I'm gonna go change," Rachel stated. "Let me know, when you're ready to go."

* * *

"Quinn," Rachel laughed. "No…the house is this way…"

"But Rachel," Quinn giggled. "That says Queens…we need to go to Brooklyn."

"Oh…" Rachel slurred. "Santanaaa normally brings me home when we get drunk."

"Well Sss," Quinn drawled. "Iss she's in Caliiii."

"I know."

"I know you knows."

"Okay," Rachel chuckled. "You're much morre drunk than I thought you'd be."

"Not," Quinn hiccupped. "No I'm not…at least I don't think I am."

"I need to get you home," Rachel mentioned as the train, going to Brooklyn, pulled up. Dragging themselves inside the pair took seats on the empty wagon.

"Rach," Quinn mumbled, her face buried in Rachel's neck.

"Yeah, Quinn," Rachel sobered up at the very close contact.

"Mm," Quinn drowsily spoke, "mm, you smell nice…and you're comfy…"

"Haha, thanks I guess?"

"…yeah…Rach?..."

"Yeah Quinn?"

"I lo-," Quinn muttered and Rachel leaned in farther her heart beating a bit fast. "…I'm glad I'm with you…"

Slumping back, Rachel whispered to the sleeping girl, "Me too, Quinn…me too."

* * *

"_So ShortStack, how's it going?"_

"It's good…as you can tell, I'm still alive," Rachel whispered, her hand playing with Quinn's locks.

They'd gone out for a couple of drinks the night before to celebrate Quinn's end of the semester. It still blew Rachel away that the Yale student had been living with her for about four months now. She'd gotten daily emails from Santana and weekly ones from Kurt asking about how she was. It was comforting to know her friends did care. Sighing, Rachel changed the phone to fit between her ear and shoulder as she pulled the covers further up her blonde friend. Even those four months that had seemed so long were now about to end, Santana and Brittany would be returning in two weeks and Kurt would be back in two and half, which meant Quinn would be leaving after winter break right after they all got back.

"_Rachel? Why are you whispering?"_

Rachel shook her head, Santana had no tact. "Quinn's asleep."

"_Holy shit! You guys slept together!"_

"No…we went out last night and Ms. Ivy League had one to many drinks, so I'm assuming she's sleeping off her hangover right now."

"_Oh…that is so not as fun as I thought it'd be…"_

"Why did you think Quinn and I had slept together?"

"_Berry…you've had a crush on her since junior year."_

"Actually end of freshman year, but how'd you know?"

"_Please, I've known since forever! 'You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen.' 'Keep holding on' was totally for Quinn. 'Do you not understand how much you mean to me?' Oh and let's not forget: 'But you're a lot more than that.' It's practically impossible to not know."_

"Okay," Rachel sighed. "Fair point."

"_Aunty Tana is always right…third Mexican eye Berry."_

"Yeah…yeah…wait if you've known, did you set this up?"

"_Maybe?"_

"Santana!"

"_Rachel, you need to tell her. She's not gonna wait forever."_

"She's straight."

"_She's Quinn…and we both know she is far from straight. Please you stopped talking to both of us when you found out we slept together."_

"You hurt Brittany."

"_You were jealous."_

"So what if I was! You hurt Brittany."

To enthralled by her conversation, Rachel neglected to see Quinn start to wake up.

"_So you admit it?"_

"Yes god dammit, Santana. I was jealous that you had slept with Quinn."

"_Thank god…Hummel owes me dough."_

"You made a bet with Kurt?"

"_Yeah…and Berry, you and Q better be together by the time I get back or else I'm gonna owe Hummel a shitload of money and favors if I wanna get out of drama month filled movies."_

"I'd say I can't believe you'd do that, but that'd be a lie…"

"_So? When are you making your moves?"_

"Santana…I'm gonna say this kindly butt out."

"_BERRY YOU NEED TO TELL Q YOU LOVE HER!"_

* * *

Quinn stared at Rachel through half open eyes, still a bit tired and annoyed at the thump in her head. She could make out certain words from the other side of the line, but not much. Rachel was standing near the screen door, her back turned to Quinn.

"I came close…" Rachel stated. "About a month ago we went drinking…shut up…and we were both drunk on the way home…she was gonna say something before she fell asleep. I was gonna say something, but you know…no I am not a coward!"

"Okay fine…you want to know what I was going to say," Rachel exclaimed raising one hand up in the air, Quinn laughed quietly at Rachel's dramatics. "I was gonna tell her, that I loved her. Yes, I was ready to confess my love for Quinn Fabray on the train while we were drunk…but I didn't…"

All Quinn could hear was pounding and not the type she'd get from hangovers.

"Yes…I can't ruin my relationship with her…I'd rather be her friend than nothing at all."

Standing up, Quinn needed to talk to Rachel.

"Look, Quinn just got up, I got to go…I'll call you later, bye."

* * *

"Hey," Rachel smiled softly. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah," Quinn replied. "How long have you been up?"

"A few hours…"

"You should've woken me up."

"You were tired."

"Who were you talking to?" Quinn asked as the pair sat down in front of the t.v.

"Santana," Rachel answered.

"What did she want?" Quinn questioned, would Rachel lie to her?

"Annoy me, you know, the usual," Rachel mentioned. Was Quinn scooting closer?

"Hey Rach?" Quinn whispered her head now millimeters away from Rachel's.

"Yeah?" Rachel mumbled her breath caught in her throat.

"Where you ever gonna tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you like me…" Quinn mentioned.

"Like you?" Rachel commented. "Never."

Quinn felt taken aback and was about to slip away when Rachel's hands wrapped around her neck. Their lips met in the middle and they both saw fireworks.

"Now love…" Rachel drawled out, not separating her lips that much from Quinn's. "Well that's a whole other story…"

* * *

"_Kurt…it's Rachel *And Quinn* and Quinn…we just wanted to let you know, you owe Santana money when you get back…have a nice trip, miss you, can't wait to see you, love you…*I thought you loved me!* I do, Quinn come back…Bye Kurt, see you soon, have a safe trip…"_


End file.
